


Artwork from/for Ring of Fire Series

by Wafflesrock



Series: Ring of Fire [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, F/M, Fan Art, Gift Art, commissions, mood boards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/pseuds/Wafflesrock
Summary: I’m amazingly fortunate to have been able to commission some fabulous artwork for my Ring of Fire Series. I have been even MORE fortunate to have received gift art from several fantastic artists of Gwen, Tassius, and other characters. Many of these artists take commissions, and I cannot recommend them enough. I grappled with how best to display all this wonderful artwork and upon suggestion, decided to make a "fic" of just the fan art. I'll update as necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All credit where credit is due, I have zero artistic ability and all works were created by the named artist. Hope you enjoy!

Tassius Malolin

Render Commission by @[thenerdcommander ](http://thenerdcommander.tumblr.com/)

 

Tassius and Gwen

Gift art from [@saphistar](http://saphistar.tumblr.com/)

Corresponds to the scene Chapter 19 of Kindled

 

Tass and Gwen

Gift art from [@squigglysquidd](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

Feeling Fancy

Gift art from [@bethadastra](http://bethadastra.tumblr.com/)

Inspired Chapter 11 of Kindled

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All artwork was created by the named artist

Embrace

Gift art from [@bethadastra](http://bethadastra.tumblr.com/)

Corresponds with the scene in chapter 6 of Kindled

 

Let's Dance

Gift art from [@bethadastra](http://bethadastra.tumblr.com/)

Helped inspire the dance scene in chapter 11 of Kindled

 

Lingerie

Gift art from[ @bethadastra](http://bethadastra.tumblr.com/)

Helped inspire chapter 11 and other chapters

 

The Kabalim

Commissioned from[ @saphistar](http://saphistar.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, all artwork was made by the listed artist

The Proposal

Commissioned from [@bethadastra](http://bethadastra.tumblr.com/)

Goes with chapter 19 of Kindled

 

Gwen Kedar

Commissioned from [@swimmingtrunks](https://swimmingtrunks.tumblr.com/)

 

Gwen Kedar Mood Board

Gift from [@squigglysquidd](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

Tassius Malolin Mood Board

Gift from [@squigglysquidd](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All artwork was created by the credited artiest.

General Malolin

Commissioned from [@dreamsleever](https://dreamsleever.tumblr.com/)

Goes with Chapter 22 of Kindled

 

 

Tass with Flos flowers

Art giveaway prize from [@savbakk](https://savbakk.tumblr.com/)

 

OTP Portrait

Kofi/Sketch exchange from [@savbakk](https://savbakk.tumblr.com/)

 

 

Gwen pinup

Gift Art from [@bethadastra](http://bethadastra.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, all art was created by the credited artist.

The Taetrun General

Ko-fi/sketch exchange from [@palavenmoons](http://palavenmoons.tumblr.com/)

 

Gwen in blue contacts

Ko-fi/sketch exchange from [@palavenmoons](http://palavenmoons.tumblr.com/)

 

Chibi Captain Vallokius

Giveaway prize from [@thenerdcommander](https://tmblr.co/mzAjxtJdzdQL66QtljTT7xw)

 

 

Chibi Tassius Malolin

Giveaway prize from [@thenerdcommander](https://tmblr.co/mzAjxtJdzdQL66QtljTT7xw)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All artwork was drawn by the credited artist.

Foxy Gwen

Ko-fi/sketch exchange from [@destinyapostasy](https://tmblr.co/mOmaop4wzAq9JMEpUm1vKqw) 

 

Mrs. Malolin

Ko-fi/sketch exchange from [@ponara-arts](http://ponara-arts.tumblr.com/)

 

The red turian

Ko-fi/sketch exchange from [@ponara-arts](http://ponara-arts.tumblr.com/)

 

Kiss

Commission from [@ashacadence](http://ashacadence.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the artwork here belongs to the credited artist.

Tassius Bust

Gift art from [@squiggly_squid](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

Aurelius Naxxus

Gift art from [@squiggly_squid](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

Adult Brutus Malolin

Gift art from [@squiggly_squid](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

Adult Caius Malolin

 Gift art from [@squiggly_squid](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art was created by the credited artists.

Tiberius Ramas

Gift art from [@squiggly_squid](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

Dance with Me

Gift art from [@saphistar](https://saphistar-tries-to-art.tumblr.com/)

 

Prenia Partinax

Gift art from [@squiggly_squid](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

Octa Krebs

Gift art from [@squiggly_squid](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All artwork was created by the credited artist

Tassius and young Brutus

Sketch commission from [@ponara](http://ponara-arts.tumblr.com/)

 

Cornelia Malolin

Gift art from [@squiggly_squid](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

Livia Malolin

Gift art from [@squiggly_squid](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

Romulus Malolin

Gift art from [@squiggly_squid](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All artwork was done by the credited artist.

Captain Cato Cassius

Gift art from [@squiggly_squid](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

 

Captain Tenzen Vallokius

Gift art from [@squiggly_squid](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

 

Fulgar Manos

Art trade between [@saphistar ](http://saphistar.tumblr.com/)and [@savbakk](https://savbakk.tumblr.com/). Savbakk requested Saph draw Tassius. Thank you both!

 

The Malolin Family

Commission from [@Ponara](http://ponara-arts.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All artwork was created by the credited artist.

The Cabal

(Tassius, Aurelius, and Tiberius)

Commission from [@Ponara](http://ponara-arts.tumblr.com/)

 

The Red Space Macaw

Gift sketch from [@savbakk](https://savbakk.tumblr.com/)

 

Girls Night!

(Lily, Scarlet, and Gwen)

Lily belongs to [cousinslavellan](http://cousinslavellan.tumblr.com/) \- we character share and I highly recommend her fic Broken Souls

Commission from [@ponara](http://ponara-arts.tumblr.com/)

 

Strike a Pose

Gift art from FFICo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All artwork was done by the credited artist

Lieutenant Thaddeus Scartos

Kofi-art exchange from[ @squiggly_squidd](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

Garon "Susan" Sareris

Kofi-art exchange from[ @squiggly_squidd](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

Tassius and Fizzgig

Gift sketch from [@saphistar ](http://saphistar.tumblr.com/)

 

Aurelius and Scarlet

Kofi/sketch exchange from [@Ponara](http://ponara-arts.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All artwork was created by the credited artist.

Cato Cassius

Kofi/sketch exchange from [@Ponara](http://ponara-arts.tumblr.com/)

 

General Nicander Partinax

Kofi/sketch exchange from [@squiggly_squid](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

 

Operations Commander Gal Hafesta

Kofi/sketch exchange from [@squiggly_squid](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

 

 

Livia and Legacie

Legacie belongs to savbakk and is her OC

Gift art from [@savbakk](https://savbakk.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All artwork done by the credited artist.

Unlikely friends

Damocles Vakarian belongs to [@squiggly_squidd](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)

Commission from [@ponara](http://ponara-arts.tumblr.com/)

 

Sexy Gwen

Gift art from [@kougakana](http://kougakana.tumblr.com/post/181871860152/finally-drew-gwen-from-inferno-i-also-recommend)

 

A Biotic Badass

Gift art from [@failingnight](https://failingnight.tumblr.com/)

 

Vamire Squaron

Kofi exchange from [@squiggly_squidd](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All artwork was done by the credited artist.

Fulvia B'Lana

Kofi exchange from [@squiggly_squidd](https://squigglysquidd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
